Choco and lips
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Menurut kebanyakan orang, coklat dapat mengurangi stress dalam hidup. Tetapi bagi Nina Antalk sang pembuat kue coklat menolak mentah-mentah bahwa pernyataan itu karena seminggu hal yang membuatnya stress, bingung, bahkan bimbang gara-gara seorang lelaki.


Menurut kebanyakan orang, coklat dapat mengurangi stress dalam hidup. Tetapi bagi Nina Antalk─sang pembuat kue coklat menolak mentah-mentah bahwa pernyataan itu karena seminggu hal yang membuatnya stress, bingung, bahkan bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri terhadap Savaris, lelaki yang menjadi pencicip makanan coklat di Cafe selama seminggu. Lalu, bagaimana kelanjutannya?

.

.

.

-Choco and Lips-

Warnings: typo, OOC, AU, bahasa tidak baku dan semau author, Pokoknya gak teratur deh!

Genre; Romance, friendship

-Choco and Lips-

**Chrome Shelled Regios owned by Shūsuke Amagi**

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : First meet!

Pagi menjelang siang, sudah tiga jam Nina Antalk sedang duduk bersantai di kursi dekat meja yang berbentuk persegi panjang itu. pukul sepuluh pagi memang masih sepi di Cafe tempat ia bekerja, ia harus menunggu hingga waktu makan siang tiba untuk bekerja maksimal dan profesional.

"Haa~ Kau ini, _Kaichou_! Tidak ada pekerjaan yang bisa kau kerjakan, apa?" keluh seorang lelaki berambut orange panjang dengan baju _maid-man_ yang membuatnya semakin tampan. (_Maid-man_ itu seperti baju pelayan lelaki)

Nina mendecih kecil sembari menatap tajam. "Kau urus saja dulu pembeli yang baru datang itu, Sharnid."

"Ya, ya, ya... Terserah kau lah." Lelaki yang bernama Sharnid itu berjalan dan mendekati salah satu pelanggan yang baru saja masuk kedalam.

"_Konnichiwa_! Selamat datang di Cafe Choco time! Kami memiliki banyak menu yang special di hari senin!" sapa Sharnid terhadap lelaki itu. Nina tidak bisa melihat wajah lelaki tersebut karena posisi duduknya yang membelakangi Nina. Tapi wanita berambut pirang pendek itu bisa melihat Sharnid sedang dibisiki sesuatu oleh lelaki itu. sekilas Nina bisa melihat lelaki itu menyeringai.

Seusai dibisiki, Sharnid kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap cemas Nina. Nina yang menyadari keganjilan tatapan Sharnid mulai merasakan hawa yang tidak enak.

'_Ada apa ini? Ah sudahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja_,' batin Nina.

"Ka... kalau begitu, aku permisi dahulu." Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Sharnid menghadap Nina yang masih berkipas-kipas karena kepanasan. Lalu Nina meneguk segelas air putih dingin untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering.

"Ka... Kaichou! Gawat!"

"Hn?"

"Lelaki itu meminta dibuatkan tujuh macam makanan dan minuman yang enak dan berbeda selama seminggu!"

_**BRUSH!**_

"Uhuk! A-apa!" Teriaknya tak percaya.

"Kaget sih boleh! Tapi tidak usah menyemburkan air minummu segala!" protes Sharnid yang terkena semburan Nina. Nina tak menggubris protesannya, tatapan matanya terarah ke lelaki aneh itu.

**Nina's POV**

'_Freak_...'

Hanya itu yang ada di pikiranku mengingat permintaan aneh lelaki itu. Baru pertama kali kudapatkan pembeli yang sangat aneh seleranya. Ugh...

"Sudahlah, Nina! Dari pada kau berdiam diri, lebih baik kau siapkan makanan untuknya," ujar Sharnid sembari mendorong diriku masuk kedalam dapur. Kesal memang kurasakan, tapi apa daya? Dari pada ku kehilangan pembeli...

"Ada apa, Kaichou?" tanya Mayshen Torinden yang sedang memasak untuk pesanan yang lainnya. Aku hanya mengendikkan bahuku lalu memasang celemek dan menyiapkan coklat dan bahan lainnya yang mungkin akan kupergunakan.

"Dia meminta makanan dan minuman yang pas untuk hari senin, Nina!" ucap Sharnid sebelum masuk kedalam ruang ganti untuk menukar bajunya yang terkena basah gara-gara aku. Hah? Makanan dan minuman yang pas untuk hari senin? Apa-apaan maksudnya! Tapi sudahlah, lebih baik kukerjakan.

Dengan tanganku ini, aku mahir membuat makanan ataupun minuman apa saja yang terbuat dengan bahan dasar coklat. Yap, aku memang di sekolahkan khusus oleh ayahku di sekolah masak-memasak yang terkenal di Glendan. Dan aku sering mendapatkan penghargaan juara satu dalam kategori masak-memasak. Jadi, bisa dibilang masakan ku seperti chef-chef terkenal kelas satu.

Hari ini adalah hari senin_. Happy Monday_! Hmm... Orang-orang bekerja di awal minggu harus lebih semangat, jadi akan kubuatkan dirinya makanan yang bernutrsisi tanpa menghilangkan bahan dasar coklat. Begitupun minumannya yang bisa menambah stamina bekerja. Okay! _Lets do it_, Nina!

**Nina's POV end**

Tangannya begitu cekatan memegang alat dapur yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidup Nina. Dengan tema yang sudah ditentukannya tadi, ia berusaha memasak sebuah makanan dan minuman yang enak dan menggugah selera. Hingga beberapa menit ia lalui dan pada akhirnya makanan dan minuman itu selesai dengan sempurna, terlihat dari Sharnid yang meneguk ludahnya mencoba menahan wangi yang ditawarkan masakan Nina.

"Hmm... Wangi sekali masakan ini, kalau boleh kutahu, makanan apa ini?" tanya pembeli yang baru saja datang.

"Hah? I... ini masakan spesial untuk pembeli yang berada di sebelah sana," jawab Sharnid bingung.

"Wah? Kalau boleh, aku ingin memesan makanan ini," kata teman lelakinya itu. Sharnid meringis kecil lalu menunduk kecil.

"_Go-gomen ne_, kami tidak tahu apa masakan yang baru saja dibuat akan kami jual, sekali lagi kami minta maaf!"

"Aah... Sayang sekali, ya? Ya sudah kalau begitu kami pesan dua _Antro Choco_ dengan _Green Tea_ saja." Setelah memesan, pembeli itu meninggalkan Sharnid di meja kasir. Sharnid pun masuk kedalam dapur dan mendekati Nina yang sudah mencapai tahap akhir, yaitu memberikan masakan kepada lelaki aneh itu.

"Nina... Bolehkan aku mencicipi itu?" pinta Sharnid dengan mata memelas. Sudah beberapa kali ia meneguk ludahnya agar tidak keluar.

"Tidak boleh, _Baka_! Sudah tau ini untuk _Freakly_ _men_ itu!" tegas Nina menolak permintaan Sharnid. Sharnid hanya bisa menangis di pojokan meratapi nasibnya yang tidak bisa memakan masakan itu. Ah terlalu berlebihan kau!

"O-oh, bukankah ada pesanan, Sharnid-kun?" tanya Mayshen sesudah sweatdropped melihat Sharnid yang aneh seperti itu.

"Ah, betul juga! Tadi ada pembeli yang tertarik dengan masakanmu itu, _Kaichou_! Tapi harus kutolak mengingat makanan itu adalah resep baru, jadi mereka meminta dua _AntroChoco_ dengan _Green_ _Tea_, bisa kan, Mayshen-_chan_?" jawab Sharnid yang sudah kembali lagi seperti biasa. Lagi-lagi Nina dan Mayshen hanya bisa _sweatdropped_ melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya yang aneh itu. tapi Mayshen mengiyakan pesanan Sharnid.

"Ya sudah, aku akan menemui dirinya," ucap Nina mantap berjalan keluar dengan membawa nampan masakannya dan menghadap lelaki itu.

**Nina's POV**

Satu hal yang ada di pikiranku setelah menatap wajah lelaki itu. Kami-Sama... Lelaki ini cukup Tampan...

"Hello." Ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan mataku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali lalu menatap sebal kepadanya.

"Kau terpesona oleh ketampanan ku ya?" ucapnya menyindir dan menyeringai. Aku menatap tajam matanya lalu memutar bola mataku. Baru bertemu beberapa menit saja sudah menyebalkan, bagaimana seminggu? Pasti lebih menyebalkan.

"Hhh... Sudahlah, ini pesananmu, tuan..." _Freakly_. Huh... Ingin sekali aku berbicara seperti itu. Aku bisa melihatnya sedang memperhatikan diriku dengan seksama, dari atas sampai bawah, dari bawah sampai atas.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanyaku bingung. Apa aku salah memakai baju? Atau... ada sesuatu di wajah ku?

Dia menyeringai. "Kau ini apa? Tiba-tiba saja datang membawa makanan dengan tidak sopannya ke mejaku."

"A-apa! Aku adalah _chef_ disini!"

"Cih... _Chef_? Siapapun yang melihatmu memakai baju seperti ini akan mengira kau akan jalan-jalan, _baka_."

He-hey! Apa tadi dia bilang? _Baka_! Grr... Menyebalkaaaaannnn!

"Argh! Baiklah!" teriakku frustasi meninggalkan si _Freakly_ dengan wajah kemenangannya. Aku melangkah cepat dengan kesal tanpa memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan dari pelanggan-pelanggan itu. Aku masuk kedalam ruang ganti dan meminjam baju maid. Astaga... Bajunya terlihat sangat pendek di bagian roknya.

"Ano... Nina-_Kaichou_? Kenapa... Kau memakai baju _maid_?" tanya Mayshen bingung.

"Haa~ Salahkan kepada pelanggan baru itu!"

"Sudahlah, _Kaichou_... Lebih baik kau keluar dan temui lelaki itu," ujar Felli. _Shit_! Aku jadi malas bertemu dengan _Freakly_ itu.

Dengan langkah gontai, aku mendekati lelaki itu. Haa~ Dia sedang menyeringai kearahku. Sungguh, kostum ini membuatku semakin malu! Heran... Kenapa banyak gadis mau memakai baju seperti ini, sih? Ugh...

"Hum... Bersikaplah seperti baju yang sedang kau pakai saat ini, _got it_?"

"Iya, tuan," ucapku SOK manis di depannya. Sumpah demi apapun, aku ingin memukulnya berulang kali hingga mati!

Lelaki itu menatap makanan yang tadi kuberikan, lalu mengedusnya seperti anjing. Heh... Kelakuannya benar-benar aneh.

"Aku tidak mau makanan ini. Ganti," jawabnya datar mendorong piring tersebut ke tengah meja. Aku melongo tidak percaya apa yang dia lakukan. Menyentuh makanannya saja tidak!

"A-apa maksudmu! Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan itu!" protesku.

Dia memutar matanya lalu kembali menjawab datar. "Makanan yang kau buat itu terlalu banyak glukosanya dan dapat membuat orang gampang gemuk."

Lagi-lagi aku melongo.

"Ta―"

"Besok aku akan kembali dan menilai bagaimana makananmu, pakaianmu, juga sikapmu terhadap pelanggan," selanya ditambah seringai lalu pergi begitu saja.

"...baiklah." Dengan penuuuh kesabaran aku membawa piring tadi lalu kembali ke dapur. Kutaruh piring tersebut dengan kasar di meja.

"_Kaichou_, bolehkah itu untukku?" tanya Sharnid padaku. Aku mendengus kecil lalu meninggalkan Sharnid menuju ruang ganti. Penat yang kurasakan telah bercampur aduk dengan rasa kesal. Aku menghela napas sejenak.

"Oke, sabar Nina... Dia hanyalah salah satu pelanggan yang menyebalkan dan akan pergi secepatnya jika kau mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanmu esok hari. Oke, Nina... _Ganbatte_!" semangatku pada diri sendiri. Ku kepalkan tanganku dan berkibar api semangat.

"_Kaichou_! Pesanan Yakatte Choco nya lima!" teriak Felli dari dalam dapur.

"OK!" jawabku semangat. Aku mengganti baju seperti awal tadi lalu kembali bekerja. Lihat saja _Freakly men..._ aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu!

To Be Continue...

ABC

Yah, fic multichap SavaxNina :D mohon reviewnya, minna-san (_ _)


End file.
